


Nuevo tesoro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pensándolo bien, quizás tenía que odiar a Tsukasa, no ser obsesionado por él.Decididamente no habría tenido que empezar a dejarse llevar a la cama, y ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo pudiera haber pasado.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki





	Nuevo tesoro

**Nuevo tesoro**

_[Me amo, quiero que me ames_

_Cuando me siento triste, te quiero sobre de mí]_

Daiki nunca iba a admitir lo que pensaba de ese nuevo estilo de vida.

No que fuera en la luna, al contrario.

Al primero había tenido muchas dificultades a adaptarse a la idea de tener un lugar donde volver, de tener a alguien que lo esperara, en una casa, alguien que se preocupara por él, a pesar de todo.

No que lo mostraran. Natsumelon principalmente ignoraba todo lo que decía o hacía, y Yuusuke había dejado desde hace mucho tiempo de tratar de hacerlo razonar cuando había algo con que no estaba bien.

Y luego había Tsukasa.

Pensando en él, Daiki sonrió instintivamente.

Había algo en él que lo había impresionado desde el primero momento que lo había visto, algo que lo había hecho terminar así.

Si se hubiera visto unos meses antes probablemente habría reído de sí mismo, y con razón.

No era vida para él, esa, necesitaba vagar por los mundos, buscando sus tesoros, siguiendo retando a sí mismo y quienquiera lo detuviera.

Pensándolo bien, quizás tenía que odiar a Tsukasa, no ser obsesionado por él.

Decididamente no habría tenido que empezar a dejarse llevar a la cama, y ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo pudiera haber pasado.

Tsukasa estaba malditamente bueno a confundir las personas, a seguir recto su camino sin escuchar a nadie, pero Daiki siempre había pensado de ser tanto bueno cuanto él.

Se había equivocado. Y se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado buscándolo en cada mundo donde estuvieran, cuando había decidido de no matarlo por Narutaki, cuando al final había tratado de salvarlo y cuando había decidido de quedarse con él, porque no había otro que pusiera explicar esa elección sino su necesitad de estar a su lado. 

Había sido equivocado empezar esa relación, pero en ese punto ya no le había importado nada.

No estaba bien, Daiki, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentir a Tsukasa encima y dentro de sí, sentir la manera como lo tocaba y lo besaba, y como tratara de hacerle daño mientras se movía dentro de él era algo a que ya no podía renunciar.

No iba a renunciar a la manera desordenada de dormir del mayor, que cada noche acababa encima a él fingiendo que fuera accidental, no iba a renunciar a su comportamiento indiferente y desconsiderado, porque estaba lo que necesitaba, ahora.

Levantó los brazos, tratando de estirarlos, y se giró del otro lado de la cama, sonriendo.

Tsukasa abrazaba la almohada, el pelo desordenado y la boca semiabierta.

Le dio un golpe en la cadera, riendo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente, con aire somnoliento.

“Qué diablo...” se lamentó, devolviéndole el golpe. “Buenos días.” murmuró.

Daiki se quedó acostando en la cama, mirándolo mientras se ponía en pie, se peinaba el pelo con las manos y bofaba.

“Podías dejarme dormir un poco más. Es temprano.” se lamentó, echando un vistazo al reloj.

Daiki cogió los hombros, extendiéndose hacia la mesilla, agarrando sus cigarrillos y encendiendo uno.

“Me estaba aburriendo, solo. Tu culpa para haberte dormido tarde, ayer.” contestó, levantando una ceja con aire malicioso.

Tsukasa chasqueó la lengua, arrodillándose en la cama y extendiéndose encima a él.

“¿De quién es la culpa?” murmuró, antes de llevar una mano a su nuca, tirándolo contra de sí y besándolo, impidiéndole de contestar.

Daiki lo besó con mucho gusto, porque no quería haberlo despertado para nada.

Se concedió fácilmente a su toque, sin gana de fingir de rebelarse, al menos por una vez.

Fue Tsukasa que lo sorprendió, alejándose rápido y sonriéndole satisfecho, levantándose de la cama.

“Creo que voy a desayunar. Tengo hambre.”

“¡Anda ya! No vas a osar...” Daiki encomenzó, mirándolo dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes de girarse.

“Te lo merece. Eso te enseñará a provocarme.” comentó, cogiendo los hombros antes de echar a reír. “Pero sabes qué, ¿Daiki? Te amo por eso también.” añadió, saliendo de la habitación.

El menor se salió los ojos, y por la primera vez en su vida no supe que responder.

No tenía que ir de esa manera.

No era lo que se habían dicho, no era el trato que habían tácitamente hecho.

Sexo, y nada más.

Sexo, porque no había razón porque podría estar algo diferente entre los dos, algo más profundo.

Esa verdad fragmentada seguía zumbando en su mente, pero seguía repitiéndose que no podía estar todo allí, que no podía decir que no le hubiera gustado oír a Tsukasa decirle que lo amaba.

Porque Daiki siempre había sido seguro que no se podía fiar de nadie desde el momento cuando había sido un paria en su mundo, y luego había empezado a amar solo a sí mismo, de manera que ninguno pusiera dejarlo creer de ser importante y luego herirlo; se había vuelto en un vagabundo porque no tenía un lugar donde volver, y estaba harto de sentirse así, ahora.

No quería creer que Tsukasa fuera diferente, porque no tenía intención de abrirse con nadie.

Pero si el mayor hubiera tenido éxito de amarlo más que él amara a sí mismo, quizás le habría concedido una posibilidad.

Se levantó de la cama, siguiéndolo en cocina, sin prisa.

No iba a decirle nada. Si Tsukasa hubiera tenido gana de decírselo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, al menos Daiki iba a concederle de escucharlo.


End file.
